Ultron (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
|hobby = Planning humanity's end Mocking the Avengers |goals = Kill all of humanity and the Inhumans Destroy the Avengers Spread the Nano Virus (all failed) |crimes = Murder Incrimination Brainwashing Attempted omnicide |type of villain = A.I. God Wannabe}} Ultron is a major antagonist in Avengers Assemble, serving as the main antagonist in the second half of Season 2 and the main antagonist in Season 3 (entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution). Voice Portrayals *He was voiced by Jim Meskimen, who also voiced Arsenal, and Ultron Sigma. *When possessing J.A.R.V.I.S., he is voiced David Kaye, who also voiced Megatron, Sesshomaru, Treize Khushrenada, Recoome in Ocean dub Dragonball Z, and Professor Ramone De La Porta. *As Nightmare Ultron, he is voiced by Fred Tatasciore, who also voices Nikolai Belinski, Saren Arterius, Poseidon, Atlas, Typhon, Kil'jaeden, Von Twirlenkiller, Bane, Kuril, Ratash, Solomon Grundy, Agandaur, Ka'hairal Balak, Tony Alpert, and Helm Hammerhead. *As Truman Marsh, he is voiced by William Salyers, who also voiced Doctor Octopus, and Victor Valente. History Ultron debutes in the episode, Thanos Triumphant. After the Avengers defeated Thanos with aid of Howard Stark's robot invention, Arsenal, that is designed to absorb and maintain massive amounts of energy - which Tony exploited this ability to absorb the power of the Infinity Gauntlet to defeat Thanos - Ultron hacks into Arsenal and fires a surge of energy at the Avengers. Once Ultron drains the Infinity Stones of their powers, he tosses the Gauntlet aside and escapes using his thrusters. In Crack in the System, while the Avengers host a celebratory party for defeating Thanos, Captain America monitors Ultron's possible whereabouts in consternation and then converses with Tony. Tony assures him that he invented an app that has the intent to detect Ultron and shows no sign of the latter. As Captain America is then persuaded to join the celebration, however, the Avengers are assaulted by arachnid-like robot that invades their tower. While fighting the robot, the Avengers debate whether this attack is related to Ultron. Once the Avengers destroy the robot, Tony analyzes its circuitry in his lab and finds no trace of Ultron. Tony reveals to the Avengers a malware he designed as a solution to destroy not only Ultron, but Arsenal as well. The Avengers locate the robot's manufactoring at a facility owned by Justin Hammer, where they are assaulted by Dreadnaughts and an armored Justin Hammer. Gallery Ultron (Earth-12041) 003.jpg|Ultron's original form (adapted from Arsenal) Ultron (Earth-12041) 004.png|Ultron's second form (after absorbing Scientist Supreme) Ultron (Earth-12041) from Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 3 25 001.png|Ultron posing himself as Truman Marsh Trivia *His secondary form is a tie into the film Avengers: Age of Ultron. Category:Possessor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Avengers Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Revived Category:Mastermind Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Genocidal Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Fighter Category:Archenemy Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Supervillains Category:Big Bads Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Egotist Category:Immortals Category:Crackers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Charismatic Category:Forgers Category:God Wannabe Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Incriminators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Superorganism Category:Cataclysm Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Crime Lord Category:Envious Category:Oppressors Category:Karma Houdini Category:Fanatics Category:Elementals Category:Monsters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Hegemony Category:The Heavy Category:Evil from the past Category:Outcast Category:Provoker Category:Master Orator Category:Monster Master Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Titular Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Pure Evil Category:Giant Category:Humanoid Category:Brainwashers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Trickster Category:One-Man Army Category:Liars Category:Enigmatic Category:Misanthropes Category:Thief Category:Multi-beings